


[VID] The Doctor's Freeze Ray

by JetpackMonkey



Series: The Dr. Who-rrible Project [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with all of his power, The Doctor cannot stop the slow path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] The Doctor's Freeze Ray

**Length:** 1:54  
 **Song:** My Freeze Ray (Dr. Horrible's Sing-along Blog)


End file.
